


Bad Neighbor(上)

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	Bad Neighbor(上)

心心最近收到了好几个来历不明的包裹，包的严严实实，直接送到了他公寓的门口，他开始还以为是快递公司搞错了或者是这套公寓以前的租户忘了改地址，然而快递单上白纸黑字将他的名字印的清清楚楚，没搞错，指名道姓，就是送给他的。

“一定是你哪个追求者送的”

快递小哥撕下印着心心龙飞凤舞签名的快递单，朝他打趣儿一句，这位身上带着异香的小漂亮是名副其实的万中选一，皮肤白皙又柔软，关节处还透着健康的粉红，说话文文弱弱的，像只很好欺负的小兔子，扔在人堆儿里，凭谁都忍不住多看几眼。

心心听到此话双颊发红，道了声谢，便飞快的抱着快递盒进了公寓，望着角落里堆着的五六个大大小小还未开封的纸盒发愁，他不想自夸的，实事求是的来说，他的确拥有不少的追求者，其中也不乏有出手阔绰的富二代或者是白手起家现在在商场上呼风唤雨的大老板，但他一个都看不上，只因为他心中早就有了一个暗恋的人——公司的人事主管，吴世勋前辈。

一想到吴世勋，心心的双腿就不住夹紧，也不管是在大白天，只要一回想起吴世勋英俊深邃的轮廓，和自己说话时似笑非笑的眼神，以及黏糊糊却故作低沉的嗓音，他的后穴就变得湿漉漉的——心心想起面试时和吴世勋的初遇，那天碰巧公司的空调坏了，还没等自己坐下，吴世勋就抢先道歉，询问心心自己可不可以将外套脱了去。

结实的胸肌在轻薄的衬衫下若隐若现，挽起的衣袖下是线条分明的小臂，突起的血管让心心想沿着舔舐一遍，他眉头微蹙，低头飞快地将心心的简历又过了一遍，半缕头发就垂在额前，而心心只想将他塞在裤子里的半截衬衣扯出来，抚摸他覆着肌肉的小腹，然后再将手伸进外裤里，狠狠抓捏一把下身的巨兽，捣进自己的身体里。

后来心心不出任何意外的，顺利被公司录用，与吴世勋成了同事，在茶水间相遇的时候总会客气地寒暄几句，可是这对心心来说远远不够——准确说来，他从见到吴世勋的第一眼起，就想与他做爱，而这种欲望还在与日俱增。

他将这样的幻想投射进现实，每每夜深人静的时候，就是他在臆想中与吴世勋翻云覆雨的时候，他变换着角度，用嗡嗡震动着的小棒抽插着自己，可越是想到吴世勋的样子，全身就像是掉进了水中一般，小棒根本堵不住从身体中倾泻出来的水流。

——像被吴世勋操，想被他翻来覆去粗暴又温柔地操弄。

也不在乎这还是白天，心心这就想跑进卧室中去抚慰自己一番，步子还没迈开，刺耳的铃声便打断了他的幻想。

“喂？”

“东西收到了？”

原本被情欲冲昏的神志，在听到经过变声器处理的声音后便清醒了大半，心心全身开始微微战栗起来，说话都变得小心翼翼。

“是你！”

他最近经常接到匿名电话，里面的声音还是被处理过的，但无论如何，对方好像掌控着他的一举一动，就连他每天穿什么颜色的内内都一清二楚，更不知从何时起搞到了他的电话号码，总是在出其不意的时候来电骚扰他。

——说是骚扰其实也不尽然，心心实际上还格外享受这种有人关注的感觉，尤其是当他想着吴世勋在床上自慰的时候，听筒里传来对方不知廉耻的荤话，只能说是在他燃烧着的情欲上又加了一把火。

“嗯哼——”对方似乎手中玩弄着打火机的盖儿，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，“喜欢么？”

心心翻了个白眼，语气却说不出的娇嗔。

“看都没看呢”

对于搅了他好事的人，心心总是没有耐心。

“打开看看，这是我为你精心挑选的，你一定会喜欢”

不情不愿地，心心拆开了快递，看到东西的一瞬间，他便涨红了脸，啐了对方一声——这个偷窥狂还真是变态到家了，送了自己各式各样的情趣玩具，还有光是看看就让人血脉喷张的内内，仅仅用了一根线连着，要多暴露有多暴露。

“这是什么？——夹子？”

他从快递盒里捡起一个不大不小的粉色夹子，像个小凳子似的，稳稳地立在心心的手掌上。

“噢，那是——提臀器”

心心此刻只想将这个“提臀器”扔到偷窥狂的脸上去。

然而对方并不知道他此刻脸红的已经快要滴血，依依不饶。

“试试？然后——我们再用用别的新玩具？”

对于phonesex的要求，心心从来就没有力气拒绝，他将电话开成免提，随意地扔到床上，翻看了一阵儿提臀器使用说明，鬼机灵似的转了转眼珠，漫不经心的将自己的T恤捞到腰际打上一个结，然后风骚地摇晃着屁屁，缓慢地将下身的衣物给褪了下来，雪白的臀瓣就蹦了出来，看上去想让人情不自禁咬上一口。

他其实是不需要提臀器的，因为他的小屁股本来就十分圆润紧致，就连拍打的时候都会泛起粉色的臀波，他将腿微微分开，从身后就能看见性器沉睡的轮廓，藏在卷曲的毛发中，随后娇嫩的大腿内侧夹住提臀器，柔软的臀瓣便放了上去，夹头将其微微分开，里面粉红色的小口若隐若现，紧的可以夹着提臀器走上那么几圈儿，都不用担心它掉下来。

他按照说明中的样子，收腹，提臀，腿间用力，夹头就被他夹变了形合拢来，这对心心来说易如反掌，多做几次，便开始幻想双腿夹着吴世勋前辈的蜂腰，扭着屁屁接受他的进攻。

听筒里传来略带急促的呼吸声，凭谁看了那销魂的臀缝儿，也忍不住想要将心心按倒在床上。

“去试试新的玩具吧”

心心腹诽一声这个偷窥狂掌控了他的一举一动不说，什么时候还能读心了，怎么会知道自己一早就被那根带着凸点的震动棒吸引住，于是他几乎是蹦跳着，又跑去客厅取了那根新玩具来，将腿分开成M型，躺在松软的床上，等待着对方用言语来挑逗他。

“现在，我在亲吻心心的小嘴瓣儿，今天心心是草莓味儿的”

心心咬着手指咯咯笑了几声，脑海中的吴世勋前辈便呈现在他面前，精壮的身子伏在他的身躯上，衔住下唇吮吸着，啃咬着，抽光他身体中最后一丝氧气。

“我抚摸心心的小胸脯，含住你的乳尖，用舌头挑弄”

雪白的小手自己抓捏住柔嫩的双乳，弯起手指，用指尖模仿舌头的动作，挑弄着敏感肿胀的乳尖，到这一步的时候，心心便忍不住呻吟了出来，脆生生的，后穴开始收缩起来，想象是吴世勋埋在他的胸前，充满色情意味地吮吸——那只大手，心心曾经在面试的时候，作为礼貌，短暂的握过，温暖又骨节分明，此刻他多希望是吴世勋那双干燥的大手粗暴地揉捏着自己的双乳，就算是捏的变了形也没有关系。

在偷窥狂的指引下，心心将崭新的震动棒表面涂满草莓味的润滑剂，抬起腰身插进自己的身体，上面透明的凸点刺激着娇嫩的肠肉，被裹得紧紧的，抽插起来的时候发出了咕叽咕叽的声音，蜜似的液体滴在床单上，浸湿，晕染开来。

小巧的开关被啪嗒一声打开，整个一截震动棒便嗡嗡颤动起来，心心想着这偷窥狂果然是坏到家了，给他买的震动棒，不仅能震动，甚至还能旋转，配合着上面的凸点，将他操的浑身都泛起粉红。

“心心好厉害，这么粗的棒棒都吃进去了”

“哼...”

心心小穴吞吐着震动棒，爽到了极点，有气无力地附和一声，此刻只想将这根棒棒塞得更里面一些，同时又为自己感到可怜，要是他能有足够的勇气，向前辈表白就好了，就不用每每都一个人躲在卧室里，与来路不明的偷窥狂做着这样龌龊的事情。

他觉得爽快，同时又觉得无比羞耻。

“可是这么粗一根棒棒，都堵不住你的水水呢”

荤话还在从手机听筒里不断地传出来，听到此话，心心还不争气的从后穴喷出一小股水注。

“多久才能尝尝心心到底有多甜呢”

心心长咽一声，乳白腥甜的体液便从性器中泄了出来，沾的自己小腹上到处都是，舒服完过后席卷而来的便是无尽的罪恶，他在听到这句话的时候，不由自主地想到了他的亲亲世勋前辈，脸上仍旧烧红，神志却清醒了大半。

手忙脚乱中，他粗暴的挂断了电话，孤零零地抱膝坐在大床上，从见到吴世勋的第一面起，心心就已经将自己送给了他，可是现在他竟然与来历不明的偷窥狂做着这样的事情，就像是背着爱人出了轨似的，许久，他竟然捧着脸轻轻啜泣起来。

“不可以..心心是属于世勋前辈的..是只属于他一个人的..”

 

TBC.


End file.
